


Discovery

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Always a Girl Jared Padalecki, Always a Girl Jensen Ackles, BFFs, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grinding, Mutual Pining, Not So One Sided Pining, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jared and Jensen are roommates and Jared is in complete love and lust with Jensen. Maybe Jensen feels the exact same way.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 25
Collections: SPN Masquerade Fall 2018





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a thousand years but I finally finished this one. Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3202853#t3202853) for Round 5 of the Supernatural Masquerade. I dunno.

Jared was the tall leggy brunette, 6’, the kind of tall where she was _too tall_ for most boys, but she’d never really been interested in them anyway. She had an athletic build, small pert tits, and a tight little ass to boot. She usually wore her hair in a ponytail, but Jensen was always trying to convince her to wear it down.

Jensen was the blonde with curves in all the right places, 5’7”, perfect supermodel height, big beautiful tits, and a seriously _juicy booty_ –a phrase Jared instantly regretted using even in her own head– that could give JLo a run for her money. And with those big green eyes, the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, that were both sexy and cute all at the same time, that Jared wanted to simultaneously count and lick. Her full and pouty lips, god, any time Jensen did anything with her mouth, the way she’d bite and lick her bottom lip when she was listening or thinking, that wicked little smirk she got when she got Jared to come out of her shell even a little bit. 

It made Jared wet. Like pretty much every single time. And Jensen was Jared’s roommate. They even shared a bunch of classes. So Jared was horny near enough 24/7. The only time she got any relief: was if she managed to get to the library on her own. –Watching Jensen study was like watching porn for Jared– Or when she got their room to herself and she could _take care_ of her feelings. Or when she was at soccer practice. 

Jensen was more of a dancer, and she was very into yoga, and very into tormenting everyone with those skin-tight yoga pants that hugged her so perfectly. Well Jared was sure she didn’t actually do that last one intentionally, it wasn’t Jensen’s fault if Jared was a perv.

Not that it mattered though, because Jared was pretty sure that Jensen was straight. It didn’t happen too often, there weren’t many brave enough to try it, and Jensen, though confident in every other aspect of her life, when it came to boys (or new people in general) she was kind of shy and reserved, but when a cute guy would flirt with her she always flirted back. And she was always pointing out _cute_ and _hot_ guys to Jared, asking her what she thought of them. Jared usually just agreed with Jensen’s assessment, so they could get back to what they’d been talking about before.

And Jensen wasn’t just her roommate, they had become best friends. The second they met they had just clicked, two Texas girls with masculine names, and Jared didn’t want to do or say anything that would jeopardize their friendship. No matter how much Jensen made her pussy ache with need. 

Jared drummed her fingers on her laptop, chin resting in her other hand. She was trying to do her assignment. But Jensen had just come back from having a shower and she was sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but her towel. Jared could see her in the mirror on her desk.

She was almost willing the towel to fall open and she must have gotten lost in her fantasies because she jumped when something flew past her, landing on her keyboard. It was a pair of Jensen’s panties.

“Hey, Pervert. Aren’t you supposed to be reading?”

Jared had never blushed so hard in her life, “Jensen. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean–”

But Jensen just giggled, “Jaaayyy! You need to stop being so adorable. I know you weren’t really staring at me. One of these days you’re gonna have to tell me what’s got you daydreaming so intensely.”

Jared huffed a little and cleared her throat as she shook her head, if only Jensen knew, “It’s nothing, Jen. I swear. Just zoned out is all.”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her before she turned and headed over to her closet. Jared couldn’t help but smile as Jensen pulled out her Cowboys jersey and she turned back to her laptop to give Jensen some privacy.

“So, are you coming out tonight?” Jensen asked.

“Not sexually, anyway,” Jared mumbled.

“What was that?”

“It’s not a frat party, is it?”

“Nope,” Jensen said as she swivelled Jared’s chair around, pushing it back against the desk as she leaned down into Jared’s space, “Girls night. Your team mates have invited us to go to a club with them.”

“You hate clubbing. And why are they sending invitations to you and not me?”

“One; they already asked you this morning at practice and you turned them down before even hearing them out. And two; if you had listened you would have known that Kaleo is performing tonight.”

“Dude! Shut up. Are you serious?”

“Addy got the tickets,” and there was that smirk, and everything else just melted away, all Jared had to do was lean forward and she could kiss it right off her ridiculously beautiful face. 

“Shouldn’t we be getting ready then?” Jared asked more evenly, unable to recapture her initial excitement.

Jensen stood up straight as she shook her head, “Still got a few hours to play with.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Jared asked, even though she was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

Jensen frowned in _thought_ , tapping her chin as if she really had to think about it and then said, “Nap and then pizza.”

“You are _so_ predictable, Ackles.”

Jensen was always taking naps at every available opportunity. Jared secretly kind of loved how adorably grumpy she got when she didn’t get to have one.

Jensen gave her the lethal pout, “You wouldn’t make me nap all on my own, by myself, would you, Jay?” but when she did nap she preferred not to do it alone. She’d roped Jared into it early on in their relationship and Jared could never say no when she used that face.

“Okay, okay, I’m in.”

Jared’s assignment wasn’t actually due until the following week and she’d already done a good chunk of it. She made sure to hit save before closing her laptop and she took off her jeans to slip into Jensen’s bed behind her. Jared wrapped her arms around Jensen as she snuggled in. _Platonically_. Jared thanked the Lord that she didn’t have a penis. If she were a dude there’d be no way for her to hide her arousal from Jensen. 

“Jay?”

“Yeah, Jen?” and Jared shivered as Jensen started to trace her fingers back and forth over the back of Jared’s hand.

“Do you ever get the feeling that maybe you might have already met the person you’re supposed to be with?”

And Jared swore she must have broken something holding that snort in, but she still had to say something, “All the time. Why? Do you?” and dear God Jared hoped that Jensen didn’t ask her to elaborate. 

Jensen shrugged as much as being snuggled allowed, “Sometimes. But I don’t think they feel the same,” she paused, “Well, not about me anyway.”

“Are they in a coma?”

“Ha, ha.” Jensen said dryly, with a gentle nudge of her elbow and Jared shifted to allow Jensen to flip over so they could face each other. 

“Seriously what kind of idiot wouldn’t want to be with you?”

“They’re not an idiot.”

“Sounds like it to me. Unless he’s in some sort of zombie fugue state.”

“Not a he.”

“Oh.”

 _OH_!

“Wait, I thought you were into guys?”

“Well yeah. I’m bi. So, I like girls too. But there’s only one person I’m interested in right now.”

“There is?”

“Kinda already told you there was.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. What makes you think she’s not interested?”

“Well I’ve kinda been flirting with her since the day we met, and she hasn’t even noticed. So, either she’s really not into me, or she’s straight.”

“Do I know her?”

“I’d say so.”

“Is it Danni?”

Jensen burst out laughing, “Danni? Are you kidding? I love her, but dude, there is no questioning her sexuality. She’s totally straight.”

“Well I know it’s not Gen. And most of your friends are guys. The only other girls that I know, that you hang out with are my team mates, and when we hang with them you always stick with me pretty much the whole time.”

“Uh-huh?” Jensen gave her a pointed look, and it took Jared a second or two longer than perhaps it should have for the penny to drop.

“What? When have you ever flirted with me?”

Jensen just cocked an eyebrow at her.

“You’ve been flirting with me. _You’ve_ been flirting, _with me_?”

“Can I retract my earlier statement about you not being an idiot?”

Jared shoved her and Jensen gave her that wicked little smile of hers.

“You think you’re supposed to be with me?” Jared still couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Yes, Doofus. Well, I mean, only if you want to be with me too.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to. But any time I asked you about cute boys you always agreed with me.”

“You’re bi. Why wouldn’t you think that maybe I was too?”

“Are you?”

“Well no. I just like girls.”

“I never saw you checking out any girls.”

“Because since I met you, you’re the only girl I’ve wanted to check out,” Jared gave her another light shove, “Dummy.”

“Oh,” and it took a moment for that to sink in, before Jensen spoke again, “Wait, you mean to tell me we could have been making out this whole time?

“Making out?” not that Jared didn’t want to make out with Jensen, because Jared absolutely wanted to make out with Jensen, but…

“For starters. I mean,” Jensen bit her lip, “don’t you want to make out with me?”

“God yes. I just,” and _God_ , Jared wished she wasn’t _such_ a loser, “I’ve never actually even kissed a girl before. I’m not even–”

“Out of the closet?”

Jared nodded. A small silence falling between them. Jensen cupped Jared’s cheek, tucking her hair back behind her ear for her, “You know, I told my parents that I’m bisexual, and they mostly just ignore it. My mom said I was just saying it to be controversial, to _shock_ my father. As if she wasn’t equally _scandalised_. And I’ve never actually dated a girl yet, so there’s more _evidence_ for their argument.”

“Jen, I’m sorry,” it made Jared’s stomach twist, she had no idea how her own parents would react, which was a big part of why she wasn’t out yet. The uncertainty paralyzed her every time she even thought about saying anything.

“Don’t be. Though I imagine they might hit tsunami levels when I tell them that I’m falling pretty hard for you.”

“Jensen.”

Jared closed her eyes as Jensen’s lips pressed to hers in the softest of touches, Jared’s first kiss. She wanted to melt into the moment, the knot in her stomach turning into butterflies. Jensen was kissing her! She was being kissed; by Jensen. Something she really needed to take better stalk of, you know in case this was somehow the most cruelly vivid dream that she was gonna wake up from any moment. There were things she needed to remember. Jensen’s lips were so soft, the bottom one so plush, and she tasted sweet with a hint of sour from the gummies she had no doubt been eating earlier. Jensen was a gummy fiend. But so was Jared.

“Hey! Ow. What was that for?” Jensen gave Jared a little shove, pouting that pouty lip at her.

“What?” asked, genuinely confused.

“You pinched me.”

“Oh,” Jared had done it without even meaning to, without thinking, “I wanted to make sure this was real.”

Jared blinked when she suddenly had a face full of pillow, and a giggle from Jensen who was now straddling Jared’s middle, “Then why were you pinching me? You know that’s not how it works right?” Jensen asked, amusement slipping into her voice, and she pinched Jared’s arm.

“Ow!” Jared whipped the pillow off herself so she could only semi-seriously glare at Jensen.

“See,” Jensen smirked, “ Real.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Can we go back to making out now?”

“Yes please.”

“So, _polite_ ,” Jensen caressed Jared’s side, “No more pinching?”

“No more pinching.”

Jensen shrugged in thought, head tilted to the side, and she licked her lip, teeth sinking in, “Well...”

“Well what?”

And Jared gasped as Jensen took hold of her left nipple between her fingers, _pinching_ just so, the cotton of her t-shirt rubbing the erect tissue, “ _Jensen_.”

Jensen flattened her hand out, cupping Jared’s breast, their eyes meeting and Jensen leaned back down to kiss her, Jensen’s hand sliding off to the side so Jensen could hold herself up, her other hand wandering down to between Jared’s legs.

“Is this okay?” Jensen asked.

Jared giggled, breath catching as Jensen’s fingers rubbed over the front of her panties, “Tickles,” or at least it did at first, then it started to feel _nice_ , and like maybe she didn’t want Jensen to stop. But there were other things Jared wanted too, “Can I see your…”

Jared blushed unable to finish the request, but Jensen just smiled at her, somehow knowing what Jared was failing to ask. Jensen sat up, pulling off her jersey, revealing all the freckles that usually remained hidden, Jared’s hands taking hold of Jensen’s boobs, like a moth to a flame, she couldn’t have stopped even if she wanted to. So full and perfect and beautiful and soft but firm. 

Glancing down Jensen’s body to discover, “You’re not wearing panties.”

Jensen wasn’t wearing panties.

Jensen giggled, the sound lower and naughtier, “Well, that’s what happens when you have to use ‘em as a weapon.”

And Jared followed Jensen’s gaze to her desk where the pair Jensen had been going to put on, lay next to Jared’s laptop.

Jared sharing a dirty little laugh with Jensen this time. She knew she was grinning like an idiot. She placed a hand on Jensen’s thigh. Jensen placing her hand back over Jared’s panties, her thumb stroking back and forth along the seam of her pussy. And then Jensen was leaning back down into Jared, her fuller breasts smooshing down into Jared’s so that she could kiss her again.

Jared gasped when Jensen’s fingers finally found their way beneath the cotton, sliding through her slick and what felt very deliberately not touching Jared’s clit. 

“ _Please_ , Jen.”

“Fuck, Jay. Already begging so pretty for me?”

“ _Please_.”

Jared was too overwhelmed to say anything else. This was more than she could have ever hoped to dream for.

Jensen shifted herself so that she could get her hand on Jared more comfortably, straddling just one of her legs. Jared bent her knee up until her thigh made contact with Jensen’s pussy. Jensen’s eyes snapping closed as she rolled her hips. _Fuck_ the feeling of Jensen sliding along her skin, she was just as wet as Jared was. When Jensen’s eyes opened back up, that was when she put her fingers right where Jared wanted them. Jensen’s strokes started out slow, teasing, with the lightest pressure, as she grinded back against Jared’s thigh just as torturously if Jensen’s whiny breathy little moans were anything to go by. 

Speed picking up as her own _need_ grew, Jared held onto Jensen’s wrist tight, her head tipping back as _everything_ just built, pushing beyond the point where it would be just _too much, but not enough_ when she was touching herself, but Jensen didn’t stop touching her, didn’t stop rutting against her leg, and her back bowed off the mattress, toes curling, leg pressing more fimly into Jensen as her first full blown orgasm hit, “Fuck, _Jensen_.”

Jensen’s hitting a few seconds later, “Jaaa-aay. Fuck. Oh, fuck. _Jared_ ,” her movements slowing right down as they peaked, and Jared whined, “Jee-nn,” when it became _too sensitive_. And Jensen stopped her fingers, but she didn’t stop rubbing against Jared’s thigh.

“God, I wanna do that again,” and Jensen pouted when Jared straightened out her leg, Jensen’s lips parting in a moan as Jared got her hand between Jensen’s legs instead.

“Let me do the work this time.”


End file.
